


Of Familial Bonds, Shitty Brats, and Even Shittier Food

by eliizabetthh_ann



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Dorks in Love, M/M, genderless hanji, lotsa facade, lotsa shitty cans, lotsa shitty prison food, papa erwin, stupid kid eren, weird aunt/uncle hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliizabetthh_ann/pseuds/eliizabetthh_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole room silenced. They all awaited the arrival of their leaders to assist their judgment.</p>
<p>"Well, it's a small world, isn't it kid?" Levi stated, crossing his arms in amusement. A playful smirk shyly danced across the corners of his lips.</p>
<p>"Small like you, you nerd." Hanji whispered loudly, purposely speaking in Levi's ear.</p>
<p>"I will fucking kill you, you piece of shit."</p>
<p>--~*~--</p>
<p>or the one where all three of these nerds end up in jail for being good people and eren does stuff to get to see his second family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Familial Bonds, Shitty Brats, and Even Shittier Food

**Author's Note:**

> so I researched and their are actually some pretty stupid ways to get yourself life sentence in prison. leave it to these dorks to end up like that.
> 
> *credit to my nerd bff for the stupid title*

     Eren swallowed nervously, almost unnoticeably in the dim lighting of the raggedy convenience store. His hands worked quick and seamlessly, how he would discreetly unzip his coat and place the items of choice in his many pockets.

     “How much longer… c’mon. Three? No, two maybe?”

     He shifted his weight evenly, nimble fingers shaking slightly as he reached down and picked up yet another item to add to his pocket collection, green-blue eyes focused entirely on what was in front of him and what was around him.

     A hand brushed against his shoulder as someone walked passed, so when he zipped up his coat and looked up, his words died right on his tongue as a pair of piercing silver eyes met his turquoise ones, which were rapidly downcast. The way he had been looking at him; expression entirely apathetic, head tilted so the fringe of his undercut fell immaculately, perfectly against his face in such a way made him wonder what he was doing in a place of filth and dead dreams such as this one.

     More so, he wondered if the silver eyes had caught him.

     Eren licked his suddenly dry lips, about to speak as he looked up but he stopped again when he noticed the sensuous stranger was already at the other side of the store, seemingly hiding behind a farther aisle. He flashed him a nervous, yet questioning glance, only receiving a vague eyebrow raise in return.

     The young man breathed out heavily, eyes reluctantly leaving the stranger to eye off the sale on chips, pretending to mentally debate whether he should or shouldn’t, inclining his head.

     Time to start.

     Eren stood, body no longer shaking as he began to take those first steps. Something was off, he never finished with another stranger in here with him, let alone one who could have possibly seen him and now had enough of his face to be describable. He detoured his act and made a b-line towards the beer and socks to where the stranger currently loitered, eyeing him curiously.

     “Um, excuse me sir…”

     “Hm”

     “When you passed me, did you happen to see…?”

     Eren’s voice slowly turned into a muffled mumble as he looked the stranger over yet again, and noted his choice of clothing. He had on the stores uniform. He gave a deep choke as he turned red, hands now shaking in the pockets of his coat.

     “Oh, uh, I-I didn’t mean to, just please don’t call the cops. I’m sorry, I—”

     “Hey kid, calm down, I have no idea what you are talking about. You should just leave now while I start to restock the cans of food.” He winked at Eren, took 4 cans out, and then continued to stock up the aisle. Once he noticed Eren’s quizzical look, he sighed in annoyance, scooted the cans closer to his foot, and then walked to the end of the aisle.

     “Oh, thank you so much.” Eren whispered as he took the remaining cans and began walking.

     “Tch, just leave already. The clerk is taking shit so now is your chance.”

     Eren casually walked through the aisles, leaving the store confidently and a little happier knowing for once, he had a little more food to share.

 

* * *

     "Eren, honey, is that you?" Eren's mother could barely be heard, as she has a quiet and fragile voice.

     "Yeah mom, I have a surprise for you and Mikasa, c'mere!" Eren took all his cans out and laid them all across their small coffee table.

     When Carla and Mikasa arrived, their eyes widened with pure disbelief. They immediately went towards the floor and began to open the cans and serve each other.

     "Ewin--mm--where did you het deese cans--mm?" Mikasa mumbled as she stuffed her face.

     "Ew Mikasa, seriously. I got them at that convenience store down the block, I met a nice boy and he gave these to me..."

     "Eren, you didn't get caught did you?"

     "No mom, he saw me, but then he gave them to me. He even told me when the clerk would leave so I could go."

     Eren could still remember the happy feeling he got when he looked at that stranger, but he couldn't help feeling even better knowing he was able to feed his ladies a little more that night.

* * *

     Eren continued to go to that particular convenience store instead of switching to others. He always went at the same time, to always run in to the same stranger, who always separated food for Eren. He always traded where the cameras had a blind spot, and always distracted the clerk whenever he could to allow Eren to leave peacefully.

     For once, although the family situation was never the greatest, they were all able to say they had something good to look forward too.

    That is, until that one particular night.

     Mikasa had fell ill. Considering their unique circumstances, Carla had told Eren to go watch her while she went to the farther side if town to the pharmacy. She claimed to have known one of Grisha's old pals who would surely help them.

     She had gone out when night fell, claiming it was easier, though, a very unsettling feeling loomed over Eren. He told Mikasa he would be right back, and that he was going to look for their mom.

     As he walked down the street, dark houses in view, one house had its lights on. In that house, he heard shouts of anger and something shattering and spotted his mother behind a bush. Growing curious, he stalked behind it with her and waited.

     The door opened to reveal a large man, with someone else in tow. He had him by his hair and was shouting louder and louder.

     "Shh Eren, he can't see us, I heard a boy shouting and I grew concerned. I thought it was you."

     Eren and Carla sat there until the door closed again, and they heard breathing near. Eren looked up and saw a boy thrown onto the porch and froze.

    The stranger from the convenience store.

     "Mom that's the boy that gives us the food! He looks hurt!" Eren decided he couldn't wait any longer and ran up to the door frantically, ignoring his mothers frantic yells for him to stop.

     "Hey stranger, are you okay?!" when he received no immediate reply, Eren grabbed his shoulders and dragged him as gently as he could to the bush where his mother was waiting.

     "Tch, hey kid." he gave a half smile and then turned to look at Carla.

     "Oh you must be the brat--uh, I mean kids mother. Nice to know the free food was going to good people." he gave a tired laugh, then groaned in pain.

     "Sweety what happened!" Carla frantically questioned, rubbing soothing circles on the stranger’s back.

     "Oh, ya know, my old man there is a piece of shit--oh my, excuse my language."

     "Come on, let’s get you home with us." Eren and Carla both helped the stranger up to his feet and they both slowly made it back to the house with him.

     Mikasa had been doing fairly better, considering she went and made herself soup. She was always a strong person. Carla could already sense the sudden defensiveness emitting from Mikasa.

     “Sorry we came back early honey, this is the boy that got us that soup you’re currently eating, so be nice.”

     “Well, thanks then…I’m going to bed now.”

     “Eren honey, keep an eye on your friend while I head out to the pharmacy. I’ll seen what else he has for bruises and cuts. Sweaty, you don’t think you’ll need any stitches, right?” Carla fidgeted with her hands.

     “Really you don’t have to… but I don’t think so…”

     “Okay boys, just stay here and I will be right back.” She smiled, gave both boys a kiss on the forehead, and headed out the door.

     “So… what’s your name…?” Eren seemingly shrunk in on himself.

     “So while I’ve been giving you all this free food, you haven’t once thought to ask for my name?”

     “I, uh—I’m sorry I didn’t—” Eren grew red.

     “Levi. It’s Levi, so calm the hell down already. What about you kid, what do they call you?”

     “Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

     “Hm, I like that.” Levi gave a small curl of his lips in what Eren assumed was the beginning of a smile, as he moved to lean his head on Eren’s shoulder.

     “Oh, uh, are you comfortable… here…” Eren shifted to allow Levi more room.

     “So, Eren, how’d you like that soup?”

“Oh it was really good, thanks again. Food really has been hard to come by lately.”

     “I see.”

     “So, if you don’t mind me asking… what happened?”

     “Agh, my dad just likes to hit me. It’s nothing really, he just got angry that I talked back to him this time. That’s why I give you those cans Eren, I suspected you had a family. A great one at that.” Levi shrugged, pushed his body even farther into Eren’s.

     “That’s not right Levi! You should do some—“

     Eren was cut off by Levi quickly pecking his cheek with a small kiss. Eren was now as red as the fresh tomatoes in the can Levi had given them a few days ago. Levi smirked and he did it again, causing the younger boy to stutter and freak out.

     “Wh—what was that for?”

     “Because I like you kid.”

     “Really?”

     “Yes really, you brat.”

     Levi took that as acceptance and he slowly turned over to face Eren. He cringed every time he moved too much to the side, from his bruise, which made Eren go forward and grasp his frail shoulders. They seeming spoke with their eyes, and when Levi started leaning in and closed his eyes, Eren tensed. He let Levi plant a kiss on his lips, and when Eren didn’t protest, Levi went in again. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, cautiously scooting closer to him as he slipped his tongue in between Eren’s excited lips. Eren gripped Levi’s hips, and placed the boy on his lap, thinking it would bring less pain. They continued to kiss, ignoring the sound of the front door opening. Mikasa had heard the door and had come to help Carla, and they both came through, unaware.

     That is, until they reached the hallway, only to see both boys furiously making out.

     “Well then…!” Carla cleared her throat louder than necessary, causing Mikasa to make even louder gag noises. Both boys stopped abruptly, Levi rolling away from Eren ignoring the surges of pain.

     “Gross.” Mikasa took her medicine and left to her room.

     “Uh, it wasn’t what you saw..?” Eren fidgeted.

     “You mean you weren’t giving this kind stranger CPR? What a shock.” She gave Levi a warm smile and went to the kitchen.

“What would you boys like for dinner, I can prepare while I tend to your friend.” She shouted from the kitchen.

     “Nothing for me, please Eren’s mother. And my name is Levi.”

     “Alright sweety, and I assume nothing for you Eren?”

     “No thanks mom, I think I’ll help Levi with his injuries and then take him to my room. If that’s alright.”

     “Of course honey, the stuff is in that bag by the door. Levi, you can wait in the bathroom. Down the hall, on the left.” Levi walked to the bathroom, and Carla motioned for Eren to come to the kitchen.

     “So Eren, was he choking on air or your tongue?” Carla whispered.

     “Oh my god mom!” Eren jokingly shoved her shoulder, and she laughed back.

     “You don’t have to be embarrassed, I don’t mind if you like boys, or girls for that matter. Besides… he’s cute.”

     “Mom!”

     “Go Eren, he’s waiting for you. And don’t forget to clean him up before anything!”

 

      Once Eren got to the bathroom door, he knocked, waited, and then came in to find Levi awkwardly standing next to the sink.

     “You can sit on the edge of the sink if you like, that way I can reach everything properly.”

     “Everything is doing better now, except here. He may have sprained my rib again, can you check?”

     Eren massaged and felt and thoroughly glared at the purple bruise, and diagnosed it.

     “Nothing to serious, just a bruise. Take a pain killer and you’ll feel a lot better.” Eren gave a cheeky smile, gave his hand a quick squeeze, and then let go.

     “So…I’ll tell my mom that we’re going to bed now…”

     “Thank you.”

* * *

     Carla said that Levi could sleep with Eren, sharing he room, and both boys obviously accepted the offer. It was later, and while both boys laid in silence in Eren’s bed, Eren decided to ask what had been bothering him.

     “So Levi… will you stay with us?” Eren fidgeted under the shared blanket.

     “As your brother? Ew no Eren, that’s gross.”

     “No Levi!”

     “Yeah kid, as long as it’s cool with your mom, and I’ll keep bringing you guy’s food.”

     “Okay, yeah. So…”

     “C’mere Eren.” Levi turned on his side, and threw a leg over Eren’s. He wrapped an arm around his waist, and leaned his head on his shoulder. They didn’t make out again, but Eren hugged back.

     That night, everyone went to sleep knowing they had something to keep living for.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this is gonna go or how long or where I am just goin wit the flow


End file.
